


maybe it's miracle? ☄☃️

by kjypoet



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjypoet/pseuds/kjypoet
Summary: w szkole zostaje zorganizowany bal bożonarodzeniowy.jinwoo cicho wzdycha do pewnego chłopaka - i ma nadzieję, że go zaprosi.seunghoon próbuje określić kogo właściwie lubi i kim jest.seungyoon boi się wyników badań i co po nich nastąpi.a mino wcale nie jest, taki jaki się wydaje, ale narazie, nawet on sam nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino





	maybe it's miracle? ☄☃️

jinwoo dobrze się uczył, nie sprawiał i nie miał żadnych problemów. chodził na dodatkowe zajęcia, udzielał się w samorządzie szkolnym, tutaj chcąc nie chcąc musiał - był w końcu przewodniczącym szkoły. miał dobre oceny, pomagał innym uczniom i zawsze starał się być miły i uśmiechnięty, żeby inni widzieli w nim osobę, której można zaufać i jeżeli miało się jakiś problem - zawsze, naprawdę zawsze znalazł czas by pomóc go rozwiązać. 

chłopak, z szerokim uśmiechem przykleił taśmą na tablicy ogłoszeń informacje o balu bożonarodzeniowym, o który tak zawzięcie walczył na każdym zebraniu samorządu. w poprzednich latach mu nie wyszło, uczniowie nie byli tym zainteresowani organizowaniem takich rzeczy w szkole, ale w tym roku bardzo się o to postarał, namawiając wszystkie starsze klasy na to, przecież to był ich ostatni rok w liceum! i rzeczywiście osiągnął w końcu swój cel.

"będzie alkohol?" spytał, nagle zjawiając się, seunghoon i oparł się o ścianę.

jinwoo spojrzał na niego lekko podirytowany tokiem myślenia przyjaciela i westchnął. 

"to impreza SZKOLNA hoon, sam odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie" westchnął i schował do plecaka taśmę.

wyższy przewrócił oczami i objął ramieniem jinwoo, idąc przez szkolny korytarz. 

"nieważne, i tak coś przemyce." zaśmiał się, a niższy chłopak przewrócił oczami. typowe. pomyślał. "a z kim mój mały jinwoo zamiar iść? jak ma na imię wybranka naszego małego księcia?" zapytał, lekko przesłodzonym głosem, a wyżej wspomniany lekko się zarumienił.

"nie twój interes, martw się czy ty z kimś pójdziesz" burknął, odpychając go od siebie i zatrzymując się pod salą od chemii, gdzie zaraz miały się zacząć jego zajęcia.

"jinwoo, nie mów mi, że masz nadzieję, że ON cię zaprosi." seunghoon spojrzał na niego poważnie, wzdychając cicho.

niższy przygryzł policzek od środka i wzruszył ramionami. 

"cóż, są święta, nie? może zdarzy się jakiś bożonarodzeniowy cud" odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko.

/

chłopak westchnął ciężko, wchodząc na stołówkę i szukając wzrokiem swoich znajomych, gdy, nagle na jego szyi uwiesiła się czerwonowłosa kreatura, bardziej znana jako hyo.

"widziałeś? będzie bal bożonarodzeniowy!" zaćwierkała mu do ucha, podskakując w miejscu, a chłopak spojrzał na nią podirytowany. 

"no i? kolejny głupi pomysł samorządu, nie piszę się na to" mruknął i odsunął od siebie dziewczynę, z której entuzjazm zszedł, jak powietrze z balona.

był z nią, bo był. nie czuł do niej czegokolwiek, po prostu pasowali do siebie pod względem wyglądu i każdy tego oczekiwał po nim, że w końcu się z nią zejdzie. no i tak został wciągnięty w ten durny związek, ot co.

mino był nauczony, że musiał spełniać oczekiwania swoich rodziców. ucz się tutaj, aplikuj na studia tutaj, poproś hyo, żeby została twoją dziewczyną, pochodzi z dobrej rodziny, mino! męczyło go to, ale nie miał odwagi się przeciwstawić ojcu. dobrze, że ojciec "pozwolił" mu wybrać swoich przyjaciół, bo by najprawdopodobniej oszalał.

"ale ja CHCĘ iść" powiedziała uparcie, licząc, że się zgodzi.

"to sobie idź" odparł mino, zauważając seungyoona z całą resztą jego przyjaciół i zostawił dziewczynę bez słowa.

~

usiadł pomiędzy swoim przyjacielem, a hanbinem i przysłuchał się o czym rozmawiają.

"wy też musicie rozmawiać o tym durnym balu?" spojrzał na nich, marszcząc brwi. "nie wiem, kto go wymyślił, ale pewnie jakaś niespełniona dziewczynka, która marzy o miłości prosto z dramy" mruknął, wyciszając telefon, gdy zauważył że yeri zaczyna do niego pisać. zaraz napisze do swojej matki, a jego ojciec do niego, świetnie. cóż to by był, za dzień gdyby jego ojciec choć raz nie powiedział, żeby nie przynosił mu wstydu?

"tak właściwie, to był pomysł jinwoo, nie jakiejś dziewczyny" odezwał się yoon, wzruszając ramionami.

mino zmarszczył brwi i próbował sobie przypomnieć jak wygląda przewodniczący naszej szkoły. oh. to on. to ten chłopak, przez którego, się ośmieszył.

"nie kojarzę" odparł w końcu i wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętnego i zabrał hanbinowi jabłko z ręki.

"dołujesz mnie czasami, song" odparł jiwon, który stał za czarnowłosym, zabierając jabłko i oddając je hanbinowi. "to ten, którego uważałeś za dziewczynę i bardzo ci się podobał, gdy zobaczyłeś go w przedstawieniu szkolnym." parsknął śmiechem i wcisnął się na miejsce obok reszty. "poza tym, ten bal bożonarodzeniowy to wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł, nie marudź" dodał i odwrócił się w stronę hanbina.

"ma rację, mino. czasami się zachowujesz jak naburmuszony dzieciak, któremu nic nigdy się nie podoba" odparł seungyoon i wrócił do książki.

**Author's Note:**

> w sumie nie mam pojęcia czy to skończę, but here ya go


End file.
